This section provides background information relating to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
When a User Equipment (UE) moves from a service cell to a neighbor cell, the UE will start a handover process. When performing the handover, the UE disconnects a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection with a source cell, and establishes an RRC connection with a target cell.
In the traditional handover process, the following problems may exist for example. Firstly, when the UE moves and traverses a cell with a high speed, a Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio (SINR) at an edge of the cell will decreases quickly, resulting in a low link quality even a link failure, and frequency cell handover will cause a great signaling overhead. Secondly, in a case of actual cell deployment, a boundary of the cell is not ideal hexagon, the SINR may fluctuate greatly when the UE performs the handover, therefore it is difficult to select a target cell when performing the handover, and the handover process is to be configured reasonably to avoid a ping-pang effect. Thirdly, when the UE moves from inside to outside of a coverage, communication between a remote UE and an evolved Node B (eNodeB) is handed over from the previous RRC connection to switching of a relay UE via a PC5 interface, resulting in a service interruption during this process.
Therefore, for at least one of the above problems, it is necessary to provide a new wireless communication technical solution, to solve a problem of quality of service of the UE at the edge of the cell, thereby improving continuity and effectiveness of the handover, performing the handover effectively, and reducing a signaling burden for the network.